


The Ultimate Question

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-24
Updated: 2007-05-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is ready for Harry to ask him the big question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ultimate Question

Title: The Ultimate Question  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: Draco is ready for Harry to ask him the big question.  
Word Count: 566  
Genre: Romance  
Warnings: Fluff.  
A/N: Written for [](http://lire-casander.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lire-casander.livejournal.com/)**lire_casander** 's birthday. She requested H/D, prompt: Complete.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Ultimate Question

~

The lights were low, the romantic music was a soothing backdrop, and when Harry, his eyes glittering in the candlelight, opened his mouth, Draco knew this was it. This was the question he’d been waiting for. It was time!

“Draco, may I ask you something?”

Mentally preparing himself, Draco smiled encouragingly. “Yes, love?”

“Would you...?”

“Harry! Oh my goodness, fancy seeing you here!”

Draco practically growled as Hermione Granger-Weasley, hair flying, sat down at their table. _She has the worst timing ever,_ he mentally snarled as she began chatting animatedly with Harry.

And Harry... The git was encouraging her! Laughing at her lame jokes, pretending to be interested in her life, and generally not letting her know that she was not wanted at their table. Especially not right now!

Draco gritted his teeth, smiling whenever she looked at him, hoping she didn’t actually notice that he was really grimacing. Luckily, it seemed that she was fooled, and after what seemed like hours but was probably closer to minutes, she got up and left. Finally!

Sighing, Draco again leaned close, clasping Harry’s hand in his. “So, now that we’re alone once more, why don’t you complete what you were about to ask me?” he encouraged. _Please ask what I think you’re going to ask..._

Blushing, Harry said hesitantly, “Well, I was just wondering if...”

“You lads need another drink?” the waitress asked cheerfully, completely ruining the mood.

Draco almost screamed. “No,” he snapped, grey eyes flashing. “Please, just some privacy.”

“No need to be rude,” the waitress muttered, stomping away.

Closing his eyes and wishing for patience, Draco said, “Harry, just say it. We are never going to get a chance for privacy here, despite the fact that we planned this outing specifically to be alone together and to have a romantic dinner, so just... ask.”

Swallowing heavily, Harry nodded. “All right. Here goes,” he said. “Draco Malfoy, will you split dessert with me?”

Draco blinked. “What?”

Harry had linked their fingers and was looking quite nervous. “I know how you get about chocolate, you see. I’m really full, but I would like a tiny taste, and I don’t want an entire dessert, so...”

Blinking back tears, Draco nodded. “Of course,” he said, looking down. “I’m happy to share my dessert.” He didn’t see they look of joy that crossed Harry’s face.

“That’s the first time you’ve done that,” Harry said softly.

“What?” Draco asked, trying to pull his hand from Harry’s and gather his tattered emotions.

“Said that you would share anything with me,” Harry replied. “And, since you’re prepared to do that, I have a far more important question to ask.”

“What’s that?” Draco said, not really paying attention.

“Will you share your life with me, too?”

Draco’s mouth fell open. “You... what?”

“Marry me,” Harry said, smiling.

Draco blinked, then let out a sound that he would later swear had not been a squeal. “Yes!”

They leaned across the table and kissed lingeringly, and as word spread quickly, everyone in the restaurant was soon helping them to celebrate.

“You prat,” Draco whispered to Harry in between the congratulations. “You made me think you weren’t going to ask me.”

Harry smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Well, the timing had to be right. I had to be sure your answer would make the evening, and my life, complete.”

~


End file.
